The last fabulous plan of Lilly Kane
by Marte
Summary: Songfic. As Veronica and Lilly spends the day at the car-wash, Lilly is thinking about her secret, and her plans that are about to be set in motion.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lilly Kane and the other characters belong to Rob Thomas and the CW. The song is originally a Rose Royce-song, but I've used the 2004 remix by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliott for the movie Shark Tale.

Authors note: Let's just pretend that the song was released before Lilly's death… Just a little something that came to mind. If you would take the time to review I would be super-duper happy. Just if you liked it or not. Thanks.

Veronica's thoughts:

"I've got a secret, a good one" – those may be the last words Lilly spoke to me that day the car wash, but that was not the last I saw of her. As the pep-squad-teacher told us _less talk, more scrub_, Lilly sassied her way over to a waiting SUV in the other side of the lot. On the way over she took a detour to the stereo, and cranked up the volume, and moved her body to the rhythm, in a way I would never dare to do.

Lilly's thoughts:

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

I am after all _the_ Lilly Kane. Fabulous isn't a strong enough word to describe me. I smirked at the sight of all the eager school boys that had lined up to get their cars washed by my gorgeous self.

_Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash  
Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash_

Oh my God, this is boring. Why do I even bother. I am _the_ Lilly Kane, I could easily have found a way out of this. Oh right; Veronica Mars persuaded me to come. Why isn't anyone able to say no to that girl? When she does that head tilt of hers I'm sold. And so is my brother. And my ex- (or not…? I'm not sure what we are right now) boyfriend. And about every other male I know.

Haha, Ms Cranky-Pants, aka the pep-squad-teacher, can't seem to find the volume on the stereo, and is looking quite agitated over there. Mission accomplished, Lilly. I'm high-fiving myself here.

_You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief_

Well, well, well, speaking of movie stars, - look who's here; the almighty Mr. Echolls. Hello, lover! I wonder how far I can go without anyone reacting. As I'm leaning over the frontwindow I can totally see his crotch getting bigger, and that's _big_. Way bigger than Logan. Hah, I'm totally playing him. I cast a glance around and see Veronica looking my way. I wink at her and give her a wicked grin, and watch her blush because of my behaviour. Then I lean back up, and go on washing the car like nothing happened.

God bless that sweet innocent girl. I can't wait to tell her my secret. She's going to be speechless. She might be livid at first, and very angry on Logan's behalf. But no one can stay angry at me for long. Well, except for Celeste of course, but that's just fun.

And can't you see that it's best if Logan and I end it for good, Veronica? Haven't you noticed how he's looking at you? And don't you remember when I told you you're red satin? Well, Duncan is certainly not one for red satin. I love my brother dearly, I really do, but there is a reason I came up with the Donut-nickname you know, and it's not just because it contains three of the same letters. No, he makes you hide your awesomeness, Veronica Mars, and the two of you make like the most boring couple ever. And I won't have any of that when I'm famous and fabulous and walking down the red carpets with you by my side.

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah_

Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool

Oh, I'm planning on being a star alright. Just as soon as I finish with high school I'm hightailing out of here. Hollywood here I come.

My plan is brilliant if I do say so myself. This afternoon as soon as I finish this insanely dreary duty I'll meet Aaron at the house. At first it was just for fun, and with a distant thought that I could use it to annoy Celeste, and even leak it to the tabloids. But then I saw the cameras in the pool house the other day, and when Aaron's conveniently back in the main house getting me a glass of lemonade (Oh, Aaron, I'm just so thirsty) I'll get the tapes and leave. He won't know a thing. Then I'm doing my own little Paris Hilton publicity stunt. Wicked!

I do have some qualms concerning the consequences this plan will have for Logan, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm a total bitch. But he'll deal. And I'm sure Veronica will rush to his side to support him. And then that plan is set in motion too.

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)  
At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)  
Working at the car wash, yeah  
_

Crap, some nerd helped Ms. Cranky-Pants turn down the volume. Ah well, it's five o'clock anyway; I'm out of here…

The End.

Okay; see that little button down here? Please, please, please push it.


End file.
